Premonición
by Eve Potter
Summary: De su madre había heredado aquel poder, lo consideró siempre una bendición. Hasta aquella noche, Harry deseó con todas su fuerzas que aquello no fuera real. SLASH, ONESHOT


Acuciado por la necesidad imperante de verle cruzaste los pasillos del ministerio con más premura que nunca, te tropezaste con algunos de sus compañeros que te miraron asombrados por la rapidez de tus pasos, y tal vez también por el hilo de sangre que brotaba de tu cicatriz.

Eran nueve las puertas del pasillo derecho de la tercera planta, dentro del departamento de investigaciones internas, nueve puertas con nueve nombres, nueve puertas tras las que había nueve personas. Ocho te importaban una mierda, la última la más alejada era la única que te interesaba.

Te doblaste cuando un nuevo pinchazo te hizo creer que te iba a estallar la cabeza, que te reventarían hasta la última de tus neuronas, que tu cráneo se destruiría en mil pedazos y tus sesos se desparramarían por él suelo. Pero te erguiste enseguida y caminaste con más dificultad, hasta la última puerta.

El pomo estaba frío, casi helado, y tuviste miedo. Miedo a que esa sensación de frío que te trasmitía el metal en tu mano, fuera el presagio de algo peor. Lo giraste en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, despacio y con tranquilad, aunque no sabes porque abriste la puerta de un golpe seco.

¿Draco? – preguntaste sin ver nada a tu alrededor que no fueran montañas de papeles - ¿Draco, dónde estás? – diste un par de pasos más, y miraste tras la silla vuelta en dirección al ventanal que simulaba la algarabía de las calles del centro de Londres, y él no estaba sentado allí. Una presión en el pecho, un dolor agudo recorriendo tus pulmones y tuviste que apoyarte en el borde de la mesa para no caer al suelo.

¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Dónde está?

¡Santo Merlín! Estás sangrando, deja que te revise la…

¡No me toques! – apartaste la mano de Gyn de un golpe - ¿Dónde está Draco?

Creo que ha bajado a la sala de interrogatorios. Ha llegado un nuevo grupo que interrogar y… ¡Harry!

No oíste la serie de gritos y chillidos que la pelirroja siguió haciendo por varios segundos, porque corriste rumbo a las escaleras, las bajabas de tres en tres, pegando saltos, aún cuando las piernas no te sostenían, aún cuando te dolía todo el cuerpo. La sangre que emanaba de tu herida comenzaba a colarse por el contorno de tus ojos, y por un segundo viste una cortinilla roja cubriéndolos todo. Otra señal, y ya eran dos.

Tomaste aire en el rellano que había antes de cruzar la puerta del sótano donde estaban los calabozos y las salas de interrogatorios, escupiste a un lado la saliva mezclada con sangre que empezaba a acumularse en tu boca, y de nuevo pusiste ritmo a tus pasos. De las tres salas de interrogatorios, algo te decía que estaría en la última por eso corriste hacia ella.

¡Suéltale! – gritaste al abrir la puerta

¡Potter! – siseó Lucius Malfoy, el mortifago rodeaba con su brazo el cuello del rubio y lo apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, con la otra mano apuntaba directamente a su cabeza con la varita que enseguida reconociste como la de Draco – Llegas en el momento perfecto, ¿verdad, hijo? Celebraremos una reunión familiar.

Lucius, suéltale – blandiste tu varita apuntándole directamente.

Oh, no Potter, verás aquí el único que usará su varita seré yo así que por favor tirala al suelo.

No – gruñiste – Tú vas a soltar a Draco y esa varita si no quieres que te despelleje vivo.

Puede que los mequetrefes a los que detenéis tiemblen ante tu voz, pero yo no Potter, no eres más que un maricón. Un maricón que ha pervertido a mi hijo.

Padre… por favor… - susurró el rubio.

¡Cállate! – le gritó al oído – No te atrevas a hablar.

Lucius, te matare, te matare si le haces algo – le amenazaste crispando tus dedos entorno a la varita.

¿Crees que te tengo miedo? – la carcajada resonó en todo el lugar – Ya estoy muerto Potter, y voy a llevarme a mi hijo conmigo.

¡No! – estabas desesperado, y no podías pensar con claridad. Tenías que salvarlo, no podías perderle – ¡Maldita sea Malfoy, apártate!

No – sonrió de medio lado – Draco, hijo, despídete de tu querido esposo – le viste temblar, viste como sus ojos se clavaban en ti, como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas – Vamos, despídete – le ordenó – Draco te sonrió como hacía cada mañana al despertarte, como cada vez que se tumbaba a tu lado en el sofá, como cada vez que te metías a molestarle en la cocina, y después te lo dijo con el mismo cariño de siempre.

Te amo, Harry.

Muy bien – Lucius apretó aún más el brazo contra la garganta del rubio y Draco jadeó dolorido, presionó la punta de la varita contra la sien de su hijo – Adiós, hijo.

No, por favor, por favor no… - suplicaste.

Avada Kedavra – una luz verde y Draco cerró los ojos.

¡NOOOOOO! – gritaste desde el fondo de tu alma, cuando abriste los ojos todo estaba oscuro, y apenas si veías nada, una tenue luz colándose por las rendijas de una persiana. Estaba en casa - ¡Mierda, joder! – gritaste enfurecido, apartaste las sabanas con fuerza hacia los pies de la cama y te sentaste al borde, las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Estabas empapado en sudor, una pesadilla te había desvelado, apartaste los mechones de pelo pegados a tu frente y te masajeaste las sienes, rozando apenas tu cicatriz, de la mesilla alcanzaste tus gafas antes de iluminar la habitación, con la tenue luz de la lámpara. Saliste de la habitación rumbo al baño donde te mojaste la cara y la nuca, mientras te secabas con la suave toalla azul, te diste cuenta de que necesitabas un afeitado en condiciones, quizás por la mañana.

Antes de volver a la habitación, te diste cuenta de que había luz en la habitación del fondo del pasillo, caminaste silenciosamente y con cuidado abriste la puerta. La lámpara infantil giraba una y otra vez, repitiendo constantemente la espiral de dibujos, mariposas y conejos saltarines que rodeaban las paredes de la habitación, llenándolo todo. Tus pies descalzos hicieron crujir la madera del suelo y te detuviste para comprobar que todo seguía en silencio.

En mitad de la habitación, rodeada por un dosel blanco y rosa estaba el cuco de tu pequeña. Allegra, descansaba boca abajo, chupando de vez en cuando uno de sus pequeños puños, acomodaste la manta en torno a su cuerpo y acariciaste su pequeña cabeza. Acercaste la mecedora y te sentaste a observar a tu hija. Apenas tres meses y era la luz que había iluminado tu vida, nunca habrías podido imaginar todo lo que alguien tan pequeño podría hacerte sentir tantas cosas. Allegra lo había cambiado todo, te había devuelto la sonrisa, la ilusión y la esperanza.

- Te quiero tanto, mi niña – le dijiste asomándote sobre el cuco – No hay nada en el mundo más importante que tú, nada. Mi niña, nada – suspiraste – Quiero ser un buen padre, quiero darte todo lo que necesitas pero tengo miedo a no conseguirlo, miedo a todo lo que me rodea mi niña. Me siento tan solo.

Mientras la pequeña seguía durmiendo rememoraste la pesadilla que te había despertado, la que te había robado el sueño. Aquella mañana te despertaste a regañadientes, vagueando en torno a la cama todo lo que Draco te dejó, pero cuando él tuvo que ir rumbo al ministerio, decidiste que era hora de ponerse en pie.

Como cada mañana recogiste algunas cosas en casa, y pusiste rumbo al hospital, donde te esperaban tus pacientes. Ni magia, ni magos. Nunca quisiste verte rodeado de todo aquello, después de la guerra y el encuentro final con Voldemort, había sido demasiado duro para ti, y de no ser por Draco jamás habrías salido de aquel pozo al que te lanzaste de cabeza cuando el dolor y la destrucción se habían apoderado de ti.

Fue Draco quien te encontró tirado en mitad de un callejón del barrio de Chelsea. Quieres creer, siempre lo has deseado, que fue el destino el que lo puso en tu camino, y no el Ministro de Magia, que había ordenado al departamento para el que Draco trabajaba ponerte bajo vigilancia. Por eso quisiste creer que cuando te llevó a tu casa, cuando te despojó de tus ropas y te quitó la mugre y la borrachera a base de duchas frías lo hizo por el destino, y no por obligación.

Aquella fue la primera de otras muchas noches en las que siempre ocurría lo mismo, tu bebías hasta que tu organismo no lo soportaba más y él te llevaba a su casa, te lavaba y te cuidaba, por las mañanas le suplicabas por una poción para la resaca, pero él te la denegaba.

Si quieres vivir sin magia, vive para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Te decía cada mañana, te lo repetía como un mantra como si aquello fuera a quedarse grabado en tu mente, si te lo decía constantemente. Seis meses pasaron, en los que le atacaste en tres ocasiones, cuando además de beber, pasaste por tu nariz el delicado polvo de la cocaína, cuando chutaste en tus venas un pico de heroína, cuando de un vial bebiste el oro líquido que era el éxtasis. Tres ocasiones en las que le partiste dos costillas, un par de dedos y marcaste con tus manos su cuello, su fino y delicado cuello. Pero él no se quedó atrás, y tu volaste por los aires varias veces, estampado tu espalda contra las paredes, rebotando en el suelo.

La última vez, lo cambió todo.

Tenías tus manos entorno a su cuello, apretabas con fuerza y aunque él tenía la varita en la mano se resistía a usarla.

Po… Potter… no quieres hacer esto – te dijo.

Sí… si… quiero destrozarte, quiero partir tu cuello – gritaste poseído – quiero oír como tu cráneo se revienta al estamparlo contra el suelo una y otra vez.

Po… Potter… - comenzaba a perder el sentido, debido a la presión – No… tú no eres así.

Si… lo soy… - apretaste con más fuerza – soy un asesino… soy un asesino – le repetiste con los ojos cargados de ira, con el cuerpo refulgiendo magia contenida en tu cuerpo por demasiado tiempo – Yo le maté… le maté.

Tenías que hacerlo… sino… - cerró los ojos, sabedor que pronto perdería la conciencia – sino no hubiera podido terminar con Voldemort.

Pero él… él… era mi amigo – tus manos cedieron – era mi mejor amigo.

Era un sacrificio, que debía ser cumplido – te dijo – Weasley lo sabía, él estaba de acuerdo en ello. Lo sabes.

No… no… yo le maté… le maté… - soltaste su cuello, y sentiste como un mareo invadía tu cuerpo, y fue él quien tuvo que sujetarte, pero sus manos sobre tu cabeza, sus dedos acariciando tu espalda, su consuelo hizo hervir de nuevo tu sangre. Porque tú no merecías aquello - ¡No me toques! – le empujaste contra la pared y con el golpe perdió su varita que calló al suelo, la pateaste lejos – No me toques – le cojiste por los brazos y le empotraste contra la pared elevándolo unos centímetros – No me toques… o te destrozaré.

¡Hazlo Potter! – gritó lleno de rabia – Hazlo y termina de destrozar tu vida, mátame Potter. Mátame, y conviértete en lo que quieres ser. Un asesino.

Cállate – le abofeteaste – soy una asesino…

¡Demuéstralo, Potter! Mátame, y dile al mundo que si eres un asesino. Demuestra al Ministro que tiene razón, que has perdido la cabeza.

… - le lanzaste contra el suelo, y su cara rebotó contra la madera, cuando giró el rostro dolorido, viste como su ceja se había partido, como le chorreaba sangre por la nariz y la boca. Te asustaste al ver lo que eras capaz, pero aquella mirada cargada de rencor, de odio, lleno tu cuerpo de ira y te lanzaste a por él. Forcejeasteis rodando por el suelo, hasta que le tuviste bajo tu cuerpo con las manos por encima de su cabeza, firmemente sujetas por una de las tuyas – No eres nada… nada… - le dijiste con odio.

… - te escupió y tu volviste a abofetearle – Vamos, Potter hazlo… si tanto lo deseas, mátame – te dijo con tono desafiante – Destrózame.

Y no recuerdas como perdiste el control, como había seguido con aquello. Porque te lanzaste contra él, pero lo hiciste contra su boca, comiéndotela, mordiendo y chupando con fuerza sus labios, devorando cada parte de esa boca que te hacía perder los nervios cada vez que hablaba. Cuando rompiste el beso, te excitaste más que nunca, al verle con el rostro rojo por la pelea, con los labios abiertos respirando agitadamente, y con esos ojos grises más encendidos que nunca.

Sin soltar sus manos, llevaste tu mano hasta sus pantalones, y comenzaste a desabotonar sus pantalones, te pateó varias veces, pero con tus piernas conseguiste retenerlo, te deshiciste de sus pantalones y de su bóxer, bajándolos hasta los tobillos. Mientras él te insultaba, pateaba el suelo, y conseguiste darle la vuelta, y clavaste su cuerpo contra el suelo, golpeando con fuerza su cabeza contra la madera, partiéndole la nariz en aquel instante. Con rapidez, abriste el botón de tu pantalón y sacaste tu erección caliente, y más excitada que nunca.

¡Potter! – gritó, casi suplicando – Para… Potter… no lo hagas… - te pidió.

Querías que te destrozara… querías que lo hiciera verdad – le dijiste al oído, lamiendo su oreja – pues lo haré – restregaste tu miembro contra sus nalgas y le oíste sollozar débilmente mientras te pedía que no lo hicieras.

No… no… - suplicó.

Desoíste sus peticiones, y llevando sus manos bien sujeta por la tuya por encima de su cabeza, separaste minimamente sus nalgas y sin aviso, sin consideraciones entraste con brutal fuerza en él.

- Ahhhhhhhhggg – gritó con tanta fuerza que creías que tus tímpanos explotarían, su voz recorrió tu cuerpo de punta a punta, hasta que la cordura despuntó en tu cerebro.

Y volviste a ser consciente de lo que hacías, de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tu miembro había desgarrado su cuerpo, le habías destrozado, tal y como él te había dicho, pero tú no querías hacer aquello, no querías ser un asesino… no querías nada de aquello pero lo habías hecho. Soltaste sus muñecas, y él se llevó las manos a la cara, para acallar los sollozos mordiéndose el dorso de su mano derecha. Seguías sobre él, en su interior, mientras que él dejaba de llorar, mientras que se calmaba, tembloroso giró su rostro y sus ojos te miraron asustados.

Algo en tu interior te lo dijo, no querías que aquello ojos te mirarán nunca más así, querías que te miraran como cada mañana cuando despertabas implorando por una poción para la resaca, cuando te decía que podías salir de aquel pozo, cuando sus palabras parecían casi consolar tu destrozada alma. Te echaste hacia delante, y el escondió la cabeza asustado, pero la volteaste despacio, limpiaste la sangre de su rostro, de sus mejillas retiraste sus lagrimas, y de sus labios lamiste la mezcla de ambas.

Poco a poco besaste con mayor delicadeza y ternura sus labios, mirándole directamente a los ojos, que él tenía abiertos por la impresión, pero que cerró cuando intensificaste el beso, notaste como su lengua se dejaba llevar, como su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el tuyo. Hacía meses que no usabas tu magia, pero eras capaz de usarla sin varita, y sin ella os despojaste de las ropas, su piel era suave y sedosa, digna de ser admirada, tocada y besada. En aquella misma posición, aún en su interior, te dedicaste a besar, a mimar cada parte de la espalda del rubio que habías magullado.

No fuiste consciente en el momento en el que empezó a gemir y jadear, y temblar, esta vez de excitación bajo tu cuerpo, pero si lo fuiste cuando elevó sus caderas y tu miembro se deslizó más interior.

Ahgg… - jadeó dolorido, ibas a retirarte pero no te dejó – Hazlo… hazlo… - te pidió.

Moviste hacia delante tus caderas, balaceándote contra él, mientras el gruñía y jadeaba, le obligaste a doblar las rodillas mientras que sus hombros seguían pegados al suelo, en aquella posición, no tardaste demasiado en acertar contra su próstata, y pronto dejó de jadear y gruñir de dolor, para gemir y gemir pidiéndote más, más duro, más profundo, te decía.

No podrías aguantar mucho más, y ni siquiera habías hecho nada por él, saliste de su interior y le obligaste a darse la vuelta, te sentaste en el suelo, y tiraste de él hacia ti, le ayudaste a incorporarse para que se empalará, envolviendo con sus piernas tu cintura, mientras que le besabas, como no habías hecho nunca, su boca, su cuello, su pecho. Arriba y abajo se deslizaba sobre ti, cada vez con más facilidad, su carne apretando tu miembro llevándote a la locura, si es que no la habías alcanzado ya.

Una de tus manos se enredó en sus cabellos y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás para poder morder su cuello, la otra la llevaste a su miembro que estaba tan excitado como el tuyo y empezaste a masajearlo. Él te rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, y la cintura con las piernas, y te cabalgaba como si fueras un potro salvaje, imponiendo un ritmo cada vez más rápido.

Perdóname – le dijiste antes de correrte con fuerza en su interior.

¡Dios! – se derramó entre los dos, llenando vuestros cuerpos de semen. Apoyó la cabeza contra tu hombro, respirando con dificultad – Lo único que debo hacer es… - tomó aire – pedirte que me devuelvas mi alma.

…

No puedo perdonar, algo que deseaba, algo que te he pedido a gritos – te dijo clavando sus ojos en ti – No quería flores, ni palabras bonitas, necesitaba esto, que me destrozaras, que me hicieras esto.

… - le miraste entre asustado y sorprendido.

Necesitaba que me demostraras, que no había perdido mi alma. Que eras tú quien la tenía.

Y a base de golpes, de sangre y huesos rotos, le robaste su alma y su corazón, y él se la llevo la tuya a base de caricias, de besos y de compresión. Te sacó de un pozo del que nunca creíste salir. Te entregó cinco años, cada uno de sus días y sus noches, fue tuyo y tú fuiste suyo. Cada una de las noches os destrozabais el alma y el corazón a base de pasión y lujuria, cada una de las mañana que amanecíais juntos os curabais, con el amor que había nacido entre vosotros.

El amor floreció y esa última primavera os había obsequiado con el mejor de sus frutos. Allegra nació a finales del mes de abril, y había llenado los últimos tres meses de completa alegría. Y no podías comprender porque lo había hecho, o como lo había conseguido.

Vas a despertarla – giraste el rostro y le viste, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaste.

Mmm… déjame que piense… estoy en mi casa, en la puerta del cuarto de mi hija, observando a mi esposo con la mirada perdida. Eso es lo que hago.

Creía que no volverías hasta final de año – dijiste amargamente.

Mi padre ha tenido que viajar, va en busca de aliados en Polonia – avanzó hasta la mecedora – he venido a reportar al ministerio.

Ya… - desviaste la vista y la llevó hasta la niña.

Está tan grande – suspiró – Aún no puedo creerme que la llevará dentro de mí tanto tiempo – besó la cabecita de la pequeña - ¿Qué pasa Harry?

…

¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?

No importa – te levantaste– dejémosla descansar.

Está noche dormiré aquí, porque no la llevamos a la cama con nosotros.

Como quieras - Draco te observó preocupado, pero tomó a la niña en brazos y salió tras de él, cuando llegó a al habitación estabas sentado en el borde de la cama, dejó a la niña en mitad de la gran cama y se desvistió con premura se metió bajo las sabanas, y se puso de costado mirando al moreno.

Harry, dime ¿Qué pasa?

… - suspiraste y te metiste en la cama, boca arriba mirando al techo – He tenido un sueño – respondiste – como los de la guerra.

No entiendo.

Una premonición – susurraste – Mi madre, tenía ese poder, pero apenas si lo pudo desarrollar, yo tuve clases especiales durante la preparación para la guerra, y aparte de la conexión que me unía a Voldemort, pude predecir algunas cosas, no muy importantes pero que sirvieron para atrapar a algunos mortifagos, y dar con lugares donde iba a haber ataques.

¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada? – preguntó cogiendo a la pequeña y colocándola sobre el pecho de Harry, la pequeña abrió y cerró los ojos, para volver a dormirse al instante, Draco aprovechó para pegar su cuerpo al del moreno.

Porque creí que ya no habría más – confesaste girando el rostro y mirándole a los ojos.

¿Qué has visto? – comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la pequeña.

Como morías – comenzaste a llorar – Tu padre va a matarte, y yo voy a estar allí – las lagrimas rondaban tus mejillas – y no voy a poder hacer nada.

…

No quiero perderte – le dijiste – no quiero perderte – tu cuerpo se convulsionó y por el movimiento Allegra se despertó y comenzó a llorar.

Draco la retiró de tu cuerpo, apretándola contra el suyo, se levantó y comenzó a acunarla, mientras tanto tú como ella seguíais llorando, como si ambos supierais que no podríais hacer nada, como si todo fuera un guión perfectamente hilado. Te encogiste pegando las rodillas a tu pecho, mordiéndote los puños con fuerza, maldiciendo tu don, maldiciendo al maldito destino que solo sabía jugar contigo.

Harry, Harry… mírame – te pidió haciéndote rodar sobre la cama.

No… no… - apretaste los ojos con fuerza, y sentiste como Draco te quitaba las gafas, y volvía ponerse sobre ti, a besar tus ojos, tus mejillas.

Estoy aquí Harry, siénteme – te decía mientras llevaba tu mano a su corazón, que latía, que te decía que aún seguía ahí – No me he ido aún, estoy aquí contigo, en tus brazos – los cogió y se rodeó la cintura con ellos – Te amo Harry, y estoy contigo.

Pero te voy a perder… ¿no lo entiendes? Vas a morir, Draco, vas a morir y yo no podré hacer nada.

Pero no voy a morir hoy, ni mañana. No me niegues al oportunidad de disfrutar contigo, con nuestra hija. Aprovechemos este tiempo, que nos queda.

Pero… no puedo… yo…

No pienses Harry, no piense. Sí el destino cree que he de morir, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Pero ahora… ahora estamos juntos.

Draco… - acariciaste su mejilla - ¿Qué voy a….?

Shhhh. No pienses, no te preocupes, aún no. No ahora.

La noche la pasasteis juntos, abrazados el uno al otro, mientras tú llorabas y Draco te consolaba, mientras Allegra dormía en la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Y le siguieron a aquella noche, otras muchas más. Más de seis años de noches compartidas, en las que llegaste a olvidar tu premonición, en la que llegaste a pensar que habías errado.

Pero Lucius Malfoy fue atrapado, y Draco fue a su encuentro en los calabozos. Y tú dormido en un sofá de la sala de médicos del hospital donde trabajaste volviste a tener la misma pesadilla, la misma premonición, solo que estaba vez al despertar, sabías la verdad, te llevaste la mano a la frente y la sangre resbaló entre tus dedos.

De la misma manera que en tu sueño, corriste al ministerio, a buscarle a advertirle.

De la misma manera Gyn te dijo donde estaba, de la misma manera te convulsionabas por el dolor.

De la misma manera encontraste la ultima puerta de los interrogatorios.

De la misma manera, Lucius amenazaba a su hijo, y apretaba la varita contra su cabeza.

De la misma manera Draco te sonrió, y se despidió de ti.

De la misma manera Lucius pronunció la maldición.

Avada Kedavra – la luz verde saliendo de la varita, y Draco cerrando los ojos.

Y una vez más, la premonición se tornó realidad.


End file.
